Why Can't I?
by MaDaMe.TiNkErBeLL
Summary: Song fic. Post Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione meet on the street one day and Hermione can't explain it but she can't get Draco off her mind. Can be explained by Liz Phair's Why Can't I? READ AND REVIEW fluffy
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys here is a fic i wrote a little while ago, i will warn you now Draco is a bit OOC but it is meant to be a fluffy type fic, it's short and sweet and i will post the rest if people are interested. it's a song fic based on "Why Can't I?" by Liz Phair, its an awesome song! anyway to the story... Enjoy!!!_

**Why Can't I? **

_**Get a load of me, get a load of you,**_

_**Walking down the street and I hardly know you,**_

_**It's just like we were meant to be.**_

"Oof… oh I'm terribly sorry." Hermione apologized straight into the man's chest, which she had just collided into.

'That's alright." The stranger apologized as he looked down at her. However, his eyes immediately turned from warm to harsh as soon as he recognized the girl standing in front of him. "Oh, it's you Granger."

"Malfoy." She acknowledged. "Well, in that case, if it's only you I take back my apology."

"Now, now Granger. That's not very nice now is it? We are supposed to be _mature_ young adults. Is that really adult behaviour?" he asked in a condescending tone.

"Ah Malfoy, always the predictable asshole. Obviously you haven't changed a bit over these past two years."

He raised an eyebrow at her. _Obviously, he has difficulty raising two. _Hermione thought to herself. "Well, Granger, it appears that you haven't changed a bit either. Always speaking your mind, unaware of anyone else's feelings but your own."

Hermione bit her lip almost guiltily. She could not tell if he was really hurt by what she said or not. She scoffed. "You? Malfoy? Have feelings? That's the biggest load of rubbish I ever heard!"

He glared at her. "Right." He said coolly as he spun around and stalked off.

Hermione bit her lip, and looked down at the ground guiltily. _Should I go after him?_ She pondered to herself. _What? Why am I even considering going after him? Just to give him another chance to insult me? _

_Insult you? _A voice inside her head whispered. _He barely said three words to you! All the insults were pouring from your mouth, not his._

Hermione gasped suddenly, frightening an old woman who was walking past her. She walked briskly to try to catch up with Malfoy, Merlin knows why, but she felt guilty about what she had said to him. She could see his blonde hair just ahead of her. "Malfoy" she called out, and several people, including the handsome young man she was chasing, turned at hearing her shout.

He narrowed his eyes, but stopped his walking.

Hermione was surprised, she had half expected him to walk faster, but obviously, this was a very different Draco Malfoy than she had known all her seven years at Hogwarts. She smiled slightly as she approached him.

"Yes Granger? Come to insult me some more? I beg your pardon but I think I have had enough for one day."

_Yes. Very strange._ She concluded in her head. _He is almost acting civil towards me! Ha! As if! He probably has some evil prank all planned out in his head._ She thought grimly to herself and paused slightly in her stride. _There you go again,_ the voice whispered. _Usually you are not so quick to judge but within an instant, you are already decided against him! You do not know this man anymore… perhaps you never did._

"Malfoy." She said breathlessly as she reached him.

He just glared at her.

"I… uh... I wanted to apologize… I guess, for being so rude to you, you don't deserve that," she mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Draco asked as though he hadn't heard.

"I said I was sorry." She replied, still mumbling.

"You said you were what?"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY GOD DAMMIT!"

He grinned, "Alright, alright, no need to shout."

She began to feel the anger bubbling up inside her, but then she saw him grinning, a genuine smile. An expression she had never seen on his face before. It transformed him, and she could not help the smile that began to spread across her face also.

He turned around and began walking away. Hermione felt a sense of disappointment come over her. It was obvious that Draco Malfoy had changed, and for some strange reason she felt as though she wanted to get to know this Draco a bit better. She was jolted out of her thoughts when she noticed him turn around and smile at her. "So Granger, what have you been up to the past couple of years?" he asked, motioning for her to follow.

"Oh, you know, not much, defeating the Dark Lord and all that hoo-ha, nothing too exciting. You?"

He gave a laugh then sighed, "Yeah same."

They both laughed a bit. She looked up at him and found him looking down at her. Their eyes connected and their laughter died down. They continued walking, staring into each other's eyes. Hermione felt a strange tingling sensation creep up from the bottom of her spine. She shivered a bit and looked away.

She gave a small laugh. "So, are you still living at the manor then?" she asked deciding it was time for a change in subject. Not that there had really been one in the first place.

Draco shook his head slightly, as if trying to clear away some unwanted thoughts and smiled fondly, thinking of his home. "Yes." He said this almost dreamily, and Hermione was quite startled by his tone. "I'll never sell it." He told her. "It's where I grew up."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"What about you? Are you still living at home?"

Hermione sniffed a bit at this. "No." she replied sadly. "Too many bad memories."

Now it was Draco's turn to nod. He had gone to her parent's funeral after Voldermort had killed them during the war. "So where are you staying now?" he asked, not only out of politeness, but also out of curiosity.

She smiled. "Ginny Weasley and I just bought a house in magical London a few months ago."

"Ah, the young Weaslette how is she?"

Hermione glared at him for the crude nickname he used for her friend, but realized, he wasn't poking fun. "She's good. She's engaged to Seamus Finnigan."

"Finnigan eh? Excellent beater in our seventh year. I remember he hit a bludger right into the side of my head during a particularly long Quidditch match. I was in the hospital wing for a month!" he spoke of the memory almost fondly as though it were something he would treasure forever.

Hermione laughed at this. "Oh, I remember that! I nearly fell out of my seat I was laughing so hard. And Dean Thomas had to practically carry me back to the common room. Awesome party that night and Seamus was a hero for weeks." she looked thoughtful for a moment, reliving the memory.

"Hey! I don't seem to recall it being that funny!" he cried indignantly.

"Ohh, yes it was." She started laughing; tears began to pour down her cheeks.

He looked alarmed for a moment then began laughing as well. They stood there in the middle of a London street doubled over in laughter. Hermione had to cling on to Draco's arm in support so she would not fall to the ground. Either Draco did not seem to notice or he did not care.

How strange this seemed, never had Hermione ever imagined that she would be standing here, laughing with Draco Malfoy, the boy who had done nothing but tormented her though out her schooling years. Hermione felt as though she hadn't really met Draco Malfoy until today.

They heard the Big Ben strike 5 'o Clock and were broken out of their reverie.

Draco cleared his throat. "I should be getting back to the manor. Mother will be wondering where I am."

Hermione nodded. "I should be getting back too."

They both looked at each other, both unsure how they should farewell the other. It was Draco that reached his decision. He held out his hand. She took it uncertainly and shook it.

Then before she knew what was happening, Draco leant down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "It was great to meet you… Hermione." And with that, he spun around and walked away.

Hermione stood there for a moment, stunned. She raised her hand to her cheek as she watched him walk away and whispered after him, "It was great to meet you too… Draco." Not even noticing the snow that was lightly beginning to fall.

---::---

_Well what did you think? Review please i love your feedback and it inspires me to keep writing! until next time Madame tinkerbell xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holding hands with you, and we're out at night,  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right,  
And I've got someone waiting too.**_

"I'll be back soon Gin; I've just got to get some fresh air." Hermione called out to her best friend and roommate, Ginny Weasley.

"Alright, see you in a bit then." She called back from somewhere in the house.

Hermione smiled as she pulled her thick jacket tight around her and flicked her scarf around her shoulders. Her smile faltered a bit when her thoughts drifted off to Draco Malfoy. Ever since she had 'met' him last week she couldn't seem to get him off of her mind. His smile, it was haunting her. When he smiled, his whole face seemed to light up and it was infectious, she smiled herself just thinking about it and remembering it now.

But what followed her most were his parting words, _it was great to meet you… Hermione_. He left with a soft kiss on her cheek, and that most of all was what haunted her.

He had changed a lot since Hogwarts, but he was exactly the same. He had grown a bit taller, and had a nice toned body not that Hermione would ever admit to looking. His blonde hair was still the same although he no longer wore it gelled back but rather let it hang loosely around his face. _It looks much better that way._ She thought to herself. He still had those piercing silver eyes, but his features were less sharp, he looked more mature now, and acted it too. Yes, how strangely had he acted towards her, almost as if they were… friends? Hermione gulped at the thought. For the past week she had taken to going on walks around muggle London in the hopes of seeing him again, she didn't know why. Every time she saw that pale blonde hair her heart would leap into her throat, but it was never him, and Hermione had wondered if he had just 'disappeared' and for some strange reason unknown to her she felt saddened by the thought that she may never see him again.

"Granger?" she heard a voice ask.

She quickly turned around, hoping against hope that it was him.

It was.

She smiled at him. "Hey Malfoy." She said as she walked over towards him.

"I was wondering if I would see you around again." He told her.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this, but she was, and she loved it. "Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow, not letting on that she had secretly been hoping for the same thing.

"Yeah." He replied, slightly embarrassed.

"So, how have you been?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen upon them.

"Yeah good, I've been pretty busy though, trying to get Father's affairs all in order."

Hermione nodded. "How's your mother doing?"

"As well as can be expected. I know my Father was a bastard, but she really loved him, you know."

"Yeah." She replied, not really knowing what to say.

"And what about you? I saw that article you wrote for the Daily Prophet, very impressive."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be embarrassed and she blushed a bit. "Thanks." She herself was very proud of that article, written about the aftermath of the war, who had lived, who had died, and what was being done to help fix all the devastation it had caused. It had been difficult for her to write, she had lost so many during the fight against Lord Voldermort, but she had finished it none the less.

Draco, noticing her change in mood asked, "Hey, are you okay?" and he gently rested his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her, trying to read the expression on her face.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, just… remembering…" she replied with shaky breath.

Draco decided that it was indeed time for a change of subject, as the previous was obviously making them both uncomfortable.

"So what brings you outside at this time on a cold London evening Miss Granger?" he asked her, smiling slightly to himself.

She smiled at his language also. "Needed some fresh air. Why? What time is it?" she asked alarmed, she had told Ginny she wouldn't be long, and she might be worried about her. But then again, she was going over to Seamus's for dinner and probably hadn't even noticed her missing.

"It's 9 o'clock." He replied.

"I didn't realise it had gotten so late!" she exclaimed.

He laughed.

"So what are you doing out so late?"

"Just… needed some fresh air." He told her, mimicking the answer she had just given him.

She gave a slight chuckle. "Touché Mr. Malfoy."

He looked at her a moment, as if trying to decide something.

"What?" she asked consciously, wondering what he was staring at.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked her.

She nodded her head in reply.

"Good. Come on then, I wanna show you something." And with that he grabbed her hand and began to lead her someplace.

Hermione, although initially confused, caved in to her curiosity and followed him. He didn't let go of her hand and she didn't mind one bit, it felt warm in hers. _What would Harry and Ron think if they saw me now? _She wondered, smiling to herself at the thought of her two best friends. _I bet Ron's face would go about as red as his hair, and Harry, sweet, sweet Harry would act calm on the outside, but he would just be itching to grab Malfoy around the throat and throttle him._ She let a laugh out at the scene playing in her head.

Draco, startled at her noise turned around to look at her, finding her smiling. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just-"

"Remembering?" he teased her.

She blushed a bit. "Yeah, something like that." She admitted.

He laughed. "Well come on, we're almost there." And with that he kept walking. He still hadn't let go of her hand, she caught up with him so they were now walking side by side, like a couple. Hermione jumped at this, _a couple?_ What was she even thinking? Did she want her and Draco Malfoy to be a couple? She barely knew him. Her heart was screaming yes, but her mind, the more sensible of the two, was telling her to be logical. She and Draco Malfoy would and could _never_ be a couple. What would Harry, Ron and Ginny say? They were all she had now, and she would not lose them for anything. Ginny wasn't really a problem, Hermione had told her all about her initial encounter with Draco.

"Aww, come on Hermione, you have to admit, he is very good looking." Ginny had said to her.

"I suppose." Hermione had agreed.

"Well, are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know. Probably not, why would I?"

"I don't know."

Harry and Ron though… well it was best not to think about their reaction, and really, was there even anything to react to? No, nothing was going on here, just two classmates catching up. But he was so very good looking…

"We're here." Draco whispered in her ear.

She looked up and smiled at him before looking around. She sucked in her breath. They were in a beautiful garden, and weaved through the trees and other plants were golden fairy lights, giving the entire place a soft glow. "Wow." She whispered.

"I thought you would like it."

She looked up at him, mildly surprised and he looked embarrassed slightly. "Yeah, yeah, I know. How would _I_, of all people know what _you_ would like?" he said with minor bitterness in his voice.

"No. That's not what I was thinking at all, although surprised, I'm not. You can't know someone for seven years, friends or not, and not pick up on small things about them."

Draco nodded. "I guess you are right."

"Of course I am, I'm know-it-all-Granger, what do you take me for?" she joked.

He chuckled, "Well, in that case…"

She let out a small laugh. "Who would have ever thought that you and me, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, would ever be standing out her together, laughing and, for my part, enjoying the others company."

"For my part too." He told her, with an honestly in his voice that touched her somehow.

They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, hands still intertwined. Suddenly the quiet was broken by Draco laughing. It was something that Hermione had only heard him do once before, and it made her smile, because before, while they were at Hogwarts she had only ever seen him with a snarl or that infamous smirk that he liked to carry around. Never even the hint of a smile, let alone a laugh.

"Anything you would like to share?" she asked him.

His laughter subsided. "No… just, remembering."

"We tend to do that a lot don't we? Remember."

"Yeah, I guess we do." He turned to her and smiled down at her.

"You know, I've never really heard you laugh before." She told him.

"I was laughing just then was I not?"

"Well, I mean, that was really the first time I had ever seen you do it… you should laugh more often, and smile, you look good." She told him boldly.

He blushed a bit. "Uhh… Thanks?"

She smiled at him. "Sure."

"But you know," he went on pompously, "I look good whatever I do, so I really don't see what bigger difference it makes."

"Ahh, the ever present Malfoy ego. Sorry, but if I had known this would have increased the size of your head, I never would have mentioned anything."

"Now, now Granger, play nice."

She was about to respond when a rustling from one of the bushes startled them. Hermione subtly inched closer to Draco, unsure what exactly was behind those bushes. He too moved a little closer to Hermione, but both breathed out an audible sigh of relief when a little squirrel popped out. They both chuckled slightly at their foolishness.

"How embarrassing." Draco said good humouredly.

Hermione giggled. "I'll say." She said as she turned to face him. "It's so beautiful here Draco, how on earth did you find it?"

Draco shuddered when she said his name, it sounded so different coming from her lips, a far cry from the spiteful way he was used to hearing 'Malfoy' spat out.

"What?" she asked him. "Why are you staring at me as though I am a three headed hippogriff?"

Draco shook his head.

"You called me Draco." He stated, dumbfounded.

She looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Well, that's your name isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I just think it is so stupid to keep calling you Malfoy."

"So we're on a first name basis are we now, _Hermione_." He said emphasizing her name which caused shivers to run up and down her spine.

She smiled up at him, and when he smiled back she began to feel her heart beat becoming faster and faster.

It was only then that the two realised how close they were standing to each other. His hands were both resting on her waist and her hands gently sat on his arms. But neither moved away. They continued standing there, staring into each other's eyes. Their smiles both fading as they realised the close proximity they were in to each other.

Hermione could see Draco's eyes looking at her lips, and she sub-consciously licked them nervously. _Is he going to kiss me?_ She wondered to herself. _Wait! Do I want him to kiss me? Yes! _Her heart screamed. _I can't, what about Shane?_ Shane was her muggle boyfriend. _Strange I haven't thought of him in a while, not since… not since I met Draco last week._ There was a raging war inside her head, but still she leaned into him, ready to accept his kiss if he offered it. Their lips were only millimetres away from each other and her eyes were slipping closed when Draco whispered softly. "Hermione, what are we doing?"

"I don't know." she whispered back, her eyes still closed.

His grip tightened on her waist. When he spoke again, his voice was very deep and husky. "I have a girlfriend."

Something sank in the pit of Hermione's stomach and so she replied, "So do I."

Draco pulled back and looked at her disbelievingly, one eyebrow raised.

At first Hermione was initially confused as to just why he was looking at her like that, but then she realised just what she had said. Her cheeks flamed such a bright red, it would have put Ron to shame. "No! I meant I have a boyfriend."

Draco chortled a bit, "Of course you did." He leaned in close again.

"Oh shut-up, you know what I meant."

He continued to lean in; Hermione could almost feel his lips on hers when he spoke again. "It's not right."

Hermione pulled back suddenly, but he kept a firm hold on her waist preventing her from moving away entirely. "What's not right?" she asked confused.

"This. I have a girlfriend, you have a… boyfriend." He teased.

Hermione could barely stand it anymore. How could she resist when he was standing so close to her, his arms around her, his lips only millimetres away, and he smelt so god damn good! "Since when has doing what's right affected your actions?" she asked as she began to lean in closer to him, wanting to feel his lips on hers more than anything.

Draco's voice was low when he replied. "Maybe your right."

Hermione's eyes were closed and she felt Draco gently press his lips onto hers. The kiss was so soft Hermione wasn't sure if it was actually happening or not. They both pulled away and looked at each other, both unsure. But all the other could see was the want and desire they each felt, reflected on the others eyes.

Draco tightened his grip on her and pulled her to him; she stumbled slightly and fell against his chest.

She looked up at him, a slight nervousness in her eyes.

"You always were a bit of a klutz Granger." He whispered before he brought his head down for another sweet kiss. "But I don't mind." He breathed before leaning in again.

Hermione let out a gasp as she felt Draco's tongue lick across her lower lip, and she opened her mouth to him. Draco pulled his mouth away and began to kiss her cheek and then down along her neck. Hermione could hear a moan coming from the back of her throat. Draco began to follow his trail of kisses back up her neck and back up to capture her lips once more. She slid her hands up his well-toned chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Hermione felt her knees weaken, and was glad that Draco had his arms around her; otherwise she just might not have been able to hold herself up.

---::--- 


	3. Chapter 3

**_What if this is just the beginning,  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming._**

Hermione lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, a smile playing across her pink lips, her thoughts filled with the vision of one man, Draco Malfoy. From time to time, she would reach her fingers up to her mouth, it was almost as though she could still feel where his lips had been, it was almost as though she could still taste him. She knew this was ridiculous to be pining away for him, when all that night in the garden meant to him was probably nothing. He even admitted that they shouldn't be doing it, they both had partners. But the chemistry between them was just undeniable, and they couldn't help but give into temptation. He was such a different man than the boy he used to be. Hermione had always expected him to turn out somewhat like his father, she was surprised at how warm and… friendly he seemed now. But, she mentally slapped herself; she shouldn't be having such thoughts when she was already in a very committed relationship. She couldn't remember how long she and Shane had been together for now. _Too long_. A voice in the back of her mind whispered to her. Shane really was a sweetheart, he had been there for her in a time where everything seemed lost, and she did not know if she would have been able to make it through everything without him. Of course, he didn't know the real details of what happened, he couldn't, he was muggle after all, but he had been a nice, strong shoulder to cry on, and that meant more to Hermione than anyone could possibly understand. Sure, she had constantly had the support of Harry and Ron, but they too had suffered their own losses and there is only a certain kind of support that can be given by Best Friends, but Shane's was different. But lately Hermione found she was thinking of him less and less, and began to wonder why she had gotten involved with him in the first place. It had been something that Ginny had set up.

"Come on Hermione, it's just one date, it's not like I'm going to force you to marry the guy or anything."

"I know Gin, it's just… I have never been very good at this whole dating thing."

"So it won't hurt to get some practice in then, will it?"

"I suppose not. But how do you know him. Are you sure he is not some kind of psycho killer or anything?"

Ginny laughed at her best friends antics. "He's a sweet guy. I told you, he goes to the same gym as me."

"I was just teasing."

"It's just one date, if it doesn't happen, it doesn't happen."

But it did happen. From the moment she saw him, the way he smiled at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she knew that this was the type of man she could see herself settling down with and starting a family. But that was before the war. That was before her parents had been killed at the hands of Voldermort. That was before she had met, what she hoped was the real Draco Malfoy.

She groaned as she rolled over in her bed. _Why can't I get him out of my head? It was one stupid kiss, it didn't even mean anything, it was in the heat of the moment that is all. _She attempted to rationalize in her mind. _Well, obviously, it meant something; otherwise, you would not be obsessing over it... I am not obsessing... is this you not obsessing? Because, I hate to tell you, you are not doing a very good job at it._

"Oh God, I am obsessing." She mumbled out loud.

A knock on her bedroom door ended Hermione's bitter battle within her mind.

"Come in." she called.

The door opened slowly and Ginny ducked her head in. "Oh, I didn't wake you did I?" she asked as she saw Hermione still lying in bed.

"No, I've been awake for some time now, just couldn't be bothered getting up."

Ginny chuckled. "That's not like you at all." She teased.

"Oh, shut-up." Hermione said playfully as she threw a pillow at her best friend.

Ginny entered the room and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Is everything okay Gin?"

Ginny sighed dreamily. "Of course."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I was speaking to Seamus last night, and well, I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor in the wedding?"

"Are you kidding?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "Of course I would love to be!"

Ginny gave a small squeal of excitement before she enveloped Hermione into a tight squeeze. "Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you."

Hermione laughed.

"So where did you get to last night? I don't recall you being back before I went out to dinner with Seamus."

Hermione felt her cheeks blush and she looked all around her room, her eyes resting on anything except her redheaded best friend. "I… uh…"

"Sounds juicy, spit it out. Did you and Shane spend some _quality time_? If you get my drift."

"Yes Ginny, I get your drift, but no we didn't… I haven't seen him in over a week, or really spoken to him for that matter. Ginny, I think it's going to be over soon." And as she said these words she didn't even feel a hint of sadness in it.

"Ohh, are you alright?"

Hermione looked at her and smiled. "Of course."

"Well, what happened then? A few weeks ago you guys were practically planning your lives together, now it might be over?"

"I've just had… things on my mind. I love Shane, he was the first man I think I was ever really in love with. But since I met…" she trailed off, not really wanting to even think where the sentence was going to lead her.

"Met who?" Ginny prodded, hanging onto her every word.

"No one." Hermione said quickly, too quickly.

And Ginny didn't miss it. "Since you met… Draco Malfoy?" she asked slyly.

All the blood raced to Hermione's cheeks and she spluttered. "N-no, what on earth makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ginny said airily, "Perhaps because of the way you've been acting since you _met _him last week."

Hermione crumbled. "Oh, I don't know what to do Gin. This is so unlike me. Pining away after some man, while I'm in a relationship with another. What is wrong with me? Shane is such a great guy, he is perfect, what more could I ask for?"

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny suggested.

"Oh and why did I have to kiss him-"

"Wait, hold up, you did _what_?"

Hermione nodded guiltily. "Last night. We bumped into each other while I was on my walk. And we kissed."

Ginny looked at her dumbfounded for a moment before saying, "Well… how was it?"

Hermione looked at her in shock.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently.

She smiled dreamily. "It was… perfect." She whispered.

_I am definitely in over my head._

**_Please review!!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**_

For the next two days, Hermione moped about the house, never leaving it, not wanting, yet desperately wanting, to bump into _him_. She had a few messages on her machine from Shane, but she was yet to call him back because when she did, she knew what would happen.

She dragged a stool over to her wardrobe and stood up on it. She got down a large photo album, full of pictures from her time at Hogwarts. She liked to look at them from time to time, to bring back memories of when she was still a child and had no cares or worries in the world other than passing her N.E.W.T.S at the end of seventh year.

She sat down in the middle of the floor Indian style, with the album lying out in front of her. There were pictures, mostly of her, Harry and Ron, all the way through from First year to Seventh. She flicked through the album, so many friendly faces smiled up at her and waved from the moving pictures. But the one face that she really wanted to see wasn't there.

Then finally she got to the end of the album and she spotted him immediately. It was the whole Class of 2003. He stood there, a scowl on his face. _How different he looked_. Hermione thought to herself and allowed a little chuckle as she saw Ron gawking at some blonde Hufflepuff that he had never noticed until that photo was being taken. _Men, they are so unobservant_.

Ginny walked into her room. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, just looking at old photos."

"Looking for Malfoy?"

"No!" she replied defensively.

"Then why is your finger running over his face. If you are not careful, you'll wear it out and you won't be able to look at him anymore." She teased.

Hermione sighed. "I just… he's so…"

"Hermione, I think you really need to get out of the house, why don't you go for a walk?"

"No, what if I see him?"

"So what if you do?"

"Well… I don't know. What about Shane?"

"Like you said, it's practically over."

"I guess you're right. I probably won't see him anyway."

"Exactly. Don't hurry back, I'm cooking tonight, and don't forget Shane is coming over for dinner. We invited him last week remember?"

Hermione gulped and nodded.

"I'll see you in a bit then."

"Have fun!" Ginny called after her as she walked out the door, grabbing her coat as she did so.

Hermione had barely been walking for five minutes when she heard her name being called out above the bustling noise of the busy London streets. She quickly turned around, but she knew it was _him_ immediately. As she turned her arm thumped into something soft, yet firm.

"Watch it Granger, that's my stomach you're rudely bashing."

She felt all the blood rush to her cheeks but when she looked up at Draco, he was smiling down at her.

"Sorry about that." She replied, "Although if I knew you were standing so close I would have made sure to have hit you harder." She told him playfully.

He raised one of his eyebrows and Hermione could not remember anyone ever looking so sexy.

There was an awkward silence as both their thoughts drifted back to the last time they had been alone together… and this close.

Hermione took in a deep breath, and she could smell the sweet scent of his cologne.

"So…" Draco started off, breaking the silence.

Hermione shook her head. "What have you been up to the past few days?' she asked politely.

"Not much, just staying at home. What about you?"

"Yeah…" she trailed off. "Staying at home." _Thinking about you._

Draco looked at her strangely for a moment and Hermione felt herself redden, hoping against hope that she had not said that last part out loud.

"I broke up with my girlfriend." He told her abruptly, his eyes averted.

"Really? Are you okay?" she asked him, surprised to find herself concerned for him, despite the jealousy she also felt.

"Yeah, it was coming to an end anyway, and after… recent events, I found that I didn't like her as much as I thought."

"How long had you been together?" she asked him.

"Eighteen months. We got together just after we graduated."

"Wow, that's along time."

He nodded his head, but did not say anything in reply. "So, what about your girlfriend, oh, I mean _boyfriend." _He teased, lightening the mood significantly.

She glared at him.

"My apologies, a mere slip of the tongue. How long have you been with your _boyfriend_?" he asked her.

"A year tomorrow actually."

He raised an eyebrow. "Got any special plans?"

She shrugged. "Not really. He's coming over for dinner tonight."

"Well I better not hold you up then."

"No," she replied, almost a bit too quickly. "It's alright… I don't mind."

Draco smiled that smile that made Hermione's heart melt and she found herself stepping in closer to him. They were standing so close now; she could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. She shivered slightly as he lifted his hands up, resting them on her hips, and he gently pulled her in even closer. He kissed her lightly on her temple and she shuddered. Images of Shane ran through her mind, she had never felt like this before with him, even when they had first gotten together. There had never been this thrill, this excitement, this longing. She had never felt like she couldn't breathe, or that she had no idea what to say around him, not like the way she felt when she was with Draco. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this, it was so wrong, what would her friends say? But for once Hermione didn't care. She had lived her life dictated by the thoughts of others, doing what she thought would please them instead of what would please herself. In time she had forgotten what she wanted, and believed that what the others wanted of her, was her own hopes and aspirations.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked, his face nuzzling into her hair.

She closed her eyes and had to suppress a moan from all the feelings he was evoking in her. This was not normal Hermione behaviour, she was not one for public displays of affections, such as she was now, but being here with Draco like this, made her forget all that.

"Well," she whispered. "I am asking myself why is it I find it so difficult to breathe around you, why I can barely speak, why I can't think straight when I am near you, and why I can barely finish my sentences when I speak about you."

"You think too much." He chuckled.

She let out a small laugh. "Perhaps you are right."

As she looked up into the grey depths of his eyes she was lost. And she knew that there was nothing more she wanted in the world than to feel his lips against hers, even just one last time. So she leaned forward, and Draco knew exactly what she wanted and quickly closed the gap between them. Once a fire is lighted, it is difficult to put out. And so there they stood, in the middle of the London streets, engrossed in each other. The fire burning within keeping away the cold of night.

_Review Review Review!!! you know you want to untill next time... madame tinkerbell xoxox_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up,  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of,  
Someone who wants to be with you too._**

"So it's over then?"

"Shane, I am really sorry." She sobbed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"No Hermione, I don't want to hear it."

"I'm sorry!"

He turned and walked away down the steps off the front porch. As he reached the bottom step he turned around and Hermione felt a sinking feeling in her stomach when she saw the tears in his eyes. He had always been so strong, he had been there and supported her when she thought there was no point in going on.

"I hope he makes you happy, whoever he is." He said quietly.

"W-what?" she spluttered. "What are you talk-" she hadn't said _anything_ about Draco, or any other man, how could he have possibly known, could he read her that well?

But he held up his hand. "Don't Hermione, just… don't" he sighed dejectedly.

And with that he was gone. _And so ends another chapter in my life._ She thought miserably to herself as she collapsed into the swing chair, her body racking with sobs. For a moment she felt the beginnings of regret swirling around in her stomach but they almost immediately disappeared. She had done the right thing, it would not have been fair on Shane to have kept the charade going on any longer, and she had to admit to herself, these feelings had begun a while before Draco had made his stunning entrance into her life.

Hermione felt Ginny come and sit down beside her. "I-I'm sorry, I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

Hermione sniffed and shook her head, unable to form words in her mouth.

"It's for the best." She soothed as she ran her hand up and down Hermione's back. "Do you need anything?"

"I think I will just sit out here for a while." Hermione told her. "But thank you." She added gratefully.

"I'll just be inside if you need anything."

Hermione nodded as she hugged her knees to her chest, closely examining the boards of the porch as if they held all of life's answers.

She had been sitting there for a little over five minutes, the tears showing little sign of easing when she heard someone call her name.

"Hermione?"

She looked up and saw Draco standing at the bottom of the steps. She only looked at him, she did not speak. Her hazel eyes met his silver ones and were shocked by the amount of concern she saw in them.

He slowly walked up the steps towards her, his eyes never leaving hers until he sat down beside her on the swinging chair. "Hermione, what is wrong?" he asked gently.

She did not answer as she shut her eyes, tears escaping through her closed lids. She felt his hand take hers up with his.

"Please tell me."

"I-I…" she started to say.

"You what Hermione, please. I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong."

She looked up at him, and his eyes searched hers, looking for the truth.

"I broke up with Shane." She told him quickly before a fresh set of tears reached her eyes.

Draco pulled her into a hug, whispering soft words of comfort as he held her close and stroked the hair on the back of her head.

"I-I'm sorry." Hermione said embarrassedly as she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. She focused once more on the porch.

"It's no problem. Hey," he said taking her chin in his hand, "Look at me."

But she continued to look away from him, embarrassed.

"Hermione." He pleaded as he kissed her forehead.

She sniffled a bit then turned her face up to him. Her eyes were brimming with tears and Draco's heart almost broke at the sight.

"What's going on with us Draco?" she whispered almost inaudibly.

He pulled back a bit, surprised at her question, taking time to think through his answer, not wanting to say something that would upset Hermione further.

She looked away again, knowing without being told that this was all just a bit of fun for him, it didn't mean anything.

"Hermione I-"

"No, it's alright Draco, you don't have to say anything, I completely understand. This is all just a bit of fun. It's fine, really." She told him unconvincingly.

"No, you don't-"

"Please Draco, just don't." she said as more tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Bloody hell." Draco murmured as he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and kissed her as hard as he could.

Hermione immediately fell into Draco's embrace, but just as quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked as though he had just betrayed her. "I don't know what has been happening the past couple of weeks; you are all I can seem to think about. And here you are, sitting on my front porch kissing me and holding me like you care."

"What if I do? Hermione do you want to be with me or not?"

"Be with you? Of course I do, I have never felt this way in my entire life! You are on my mind at all hours of the day-"

He cut her off with another kiss. "Good, because I want to be with you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys well here is the final chapter and since i havn't used a disclaimer here is one now: This is a work of fanfiction, i wish i owned the characters but unfortunatly i don't.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch,  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch,  
But wouldn't it be beautiful._**

Hermione smiled into her morning cup of coffee. The last time she had felt this happy was, well… never!

"What's got you so happy this morning?" asked Ginny as she dragged herself into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Hermione replied in a sing-song voice as she drank another mouthful of coffee, her smile turning into a grin.

"So you and Draco were outside for a long time last night."

"How did you-"

"Oh please, I heard voices and then I saw the two of you making out, so don't even try to make up any excuses. What is going on there?" she asked, her grin almost as big as Hermione's.

"Well… we are going to give it a go. Being like, a couple or whatever." She said quickly.

Ginny squealed and Hermione was quite alarmed.

"I'm sorry; I am just so excited for you."

"You are excited that I am dating Draco Malfoy?"

"Why wouldn't I be? We all have to learn to put the past behind us."

"I just hope Harry and Ron will respond in the same way, I am a bit frightened to tell them to be honest."

"They'll be fine. Harry works with Draco now and they even get along most of the time."

"I remember Harry saying something about working with him, but I haven't spoken to him in quite some time."

"Sorry I forgot to tell you, he called yesterday while he was out."

"Oh, that's alright. Did he say anything?"

"Just to call him back when you got the chance."

"I'll do that after breakfast, I wonder what he wanted."

"Probably just a chat with his best friend."

Hermione laughed. "I haven't seen Harry and Ron in so long, I really miss them."

"So… are you seeing Malfoy today?"

Hermione broke out into a grin once more. "I don't know." She said shyly.

Ginny laughed and was about to reply when the phone rang.

"Oh hi Harry… yes she is here, she was just about to call you…" she gave Hermione a funny look, smiling at something Harry was saying. "Yes well I _suppose _you can speak to her… yeah you too… bye Harry." And with that she handed over the phone to Hermione.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hey Hermione!"

"Wow, I feel like I haven't spoken to you in years! What's been happening?"

"Yeah, it gets a bit like that. Yeah not too much. What about you?"

"Yeah, same. I miss you heaps though."

"I miss you too. Look the reason I called yesterday was I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to meet up for lunch today in Diagon Alley?"

"Oh Harry, I would love to. Is Ron going to be there?"

Harry did not reply and Hermione wondered if the line had been cut off, but then Harry spoke. "Uh, no, Ron can't make it."

Hermione could tell by his tone that something was not quite right. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"He's gone all funny Hermione. I don't even know him anymore. Stuff about the war I guess. Ginny hasn't said anything?"

"No."

"Oh, well, she was pretty upset about it all."

"And when was anyone planning on telling me?"

"Well, I knew how fragile you were with your parents and all that and so I didn't want to upset you, plus I thought he would get over it you know, move on, like the rest of us. But he… he just isn't himself anymore. He has gone to stay in Egypt for a while; Molly hopes that the air or something over there will straighten him out. I wouldn't worry too much, I am sure he will be just fine."

Hermione did not say anything. "Poor Ginny." She whispered.

"What was that?' asked Harry, confused.

"Nothing. Well, lunch sounds great," she said brightly, trying to lighten up the mood, "let's meet at say, one?"

"One it is, see you soon."

"Bye."

As soon as she hung up, she turned to face Ginny who was sitting at the table, staring at the intricate designs on the tablecloth.

Hermione sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand her on her back. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly.

Ginny sniffled. "I didn't want to upset you, and I, I don't really want to talk about it."

Hermione nodded. "Well when you are ready I am here to listen, if you want."

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny said as she gave her a big hug.

"Well," Hermione said pulling away. "I guess I had better get ready for my lunch date with Harry Potter. Do you want to come?"

"No, no. that's alright. I think I might just stay around her, go see Seamus a bit later on."

"Alright."

---::---

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she raced over to her best friend, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a tight hug.

He laughed. "Yeah, it's great to see you too, Hermione." He told her as he hugged her back.

She laughed as he put her down. "So where are we dining today Harry Potter?"

"I thought we might try that new place next to Madam Malkins. I have seen it a few times when I have been here during my lunch break from work, but I haven't been in yet."

"Alright, let's go then shall we?"

They set off down the street, Hermione's arm linked through Harry's chatting away merrily.

"Let's sit outside in the sunshine. It is such a beautiful day, it seems a shame to waste it."

Harry chuckled. "That's my Hermione."

They sat down at a table and began to peruse the menu.

After they had ordered they began talking again about all different types of things. Something was nibbling in the back of her mind, urging her to tell Harry about her and Draco, but something was holding her back from letting those words fall from her mouth.

"Hermione, are you alright. You look as though you have something on your mind. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Well now that you mention it Harry, there was something-"

"Well, well, well, what have we here? If it isn't my favorite Gryffindor trio. Wait, where is the Weasel?" came a familiar voice, though it was not harsh but coated with humor.

"Malfoy." Harry acknowledged.

Hermione could not speak, she could only stare up at, what she considered to be, the most handsome man she had ever seen. The sun was shining behind him making his golden hair glow like a halo.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked, not waiting for a response he situated himself in the seat next to Hermione, kissing her on the cheek as he did so, wrapping his arm possessively around her shoulders.

Harry stared at them, his mouth agape, while Hermione turned very red.

"How are you Hermione."

"Not too bad." She answered. "Yourself?"

"Much better now that I am with you." He told her sweetly as he watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. He hated to admit it, but he felt a slight pang of jealousy when he saw Potter sitting with Hermione, and perhaps that fact contributed greatly to the reason he came over here and draped himself all over her as if he owned her. He wanted it known without doubt that she was his.

Harry snorted and Hermione and Draco both turned to look at him.

"Problem Potter?'

"Uh, what the hell is going on here?"

"Oh didn't Hermione tell you? We are… how would you put it…_ together_?"

Harry turned to Hermione. "Is he being serious?" he asked flatly.

Hermione blushed. "Uh… yeah. I was about to tell you Harry, I swear." She said hurriedly hoping against hope that he would not be angry with her.

He looked at her strangely, unsure whether this was some kind of joke the two of them were playing on him. "So, uh, who long have you two, uh, you know, how long have you guys been like… together?' he asked awkwardly.

"Only since last night. We met a couple of weeks ago and yeah…" Hermione trailed off, unsure of quite what to say.

Harry looked between the two of them once more, before nodding. "Well, I'm not going to pretend that I am exactly thrilled about it, and throw you like a huge party or anything, but, and I am only going to say this once and don't just think because you are dating my best friend Malfoy, that things are going to be any different between us-"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Potter."

Harry just glared at him before continuing. "As I was saying, you could do a whole lot worse." He finished as he turned bright red and looked down at the table.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione squealed happily, as she threw her arms around her best friend's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry said embarrassedly, both at admitting that Draco was an alright guy, and Hermione's public display. "Well, I'm sorry Hermione, but I really should be heading back to work."

"Already?" Hermione whined.

"I'm sorry, but I will call you soon and we can organize to catch up again."

"I feel like you only just got here."

"I know." He said as he stood up, gave Hermione a tight squeeze, and kissed her on the cheek. "Take care of her Malfoy." He warned. "If you hurt her-"

"Yeah, I know, you'll make me wish I had never been born, I get it." Draco drawled.

"Hmph." Was all Harry could reply as he started walking away.

"Bye Harry!" Hermione called after him.

"I'll see you back at the office." Draco yelled cheerfully.

Once Harry was out of view Hermione looked at Draco. She felt herself begin to blush; she did not understand how she could have ended up with a guy like this.

"Well that went better than I expected." Draco said, breaking the silence.

Hermione just looked at him, confused.

"With Potter, when he found out about you and me."

"It will take him a while, but I know once he gets to know you it will be fine."

"I don't think we'll ever be friends Hermione." Draco whispered honestly, as he leaned in closer, wanting more than anything to capture her lips with his.

She leaned in closer also, hadn't she been wanting this all day? Actually, she could hardly remember a time _before_ she had ever wanted to feel his lips on hers; could it only have been a couple of weeks since they had "met"?

As Draco gently pressed his lips to hers, she felt her heart expand, and found herself grabbing at the front of his jacket in an attempt to pull him closer.

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" Draco asked as he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Nothing." She whispered back as she kissed him.

"Good."

_**Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning**_

_A/N:

* * *

Well that's it guys I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to watch out for my other fic, Lost in a Memory, it's another Draco/Hermione fic of course. Don't forget to review, I love you all heaps. Until next time… Madame Tinkerbell xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox MWAH!!! _


End file.
